Aruluin Light: The Mysterious Waterbender
by Darkshadow2k7
Summary: This is a story about a young and strong waterbender who is looking for both his own legend and his place in the world filled with benders and spirits. As he meet with Avatar Korra, making friends and learning new techniques, a new enemy begins to come in the play and only he holds the key to save the world. (This story takes place after the events of Book 2: Spirits)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Get back here! Make it easy on yourself!" screamed a guard as he and his army are chasing a slightly older waterbender, in his late teens, in the woods. The bender was using his bending to try to get some distance from the army as he sees a bright glowing light. "I…I have to get into that light," said the bender as he tries to making it to the light. He sees some rails of ice, jumps on them and grinds his way to the glowing light. The soldiers starts throwing some ice icicles him to slow him down. He dodges all but one of them which made a small cut on his arm. He tries to block out the pain as he jumps into the blue light. The soldiers stops and looks at the blue light. "Let's return back to our village. Those spirits will take care of the fool," said the captain as he and his soldiers head back to their village. Back to the waterbender, he keep on running, closing his eyes in reckless abandon. Just then, he crashes into something and falls to the ground. "Oh, come on! I just got through saving the world again! Can't a girl get at least a break?!" screamed a female voice in an upset voice but then said "Oh! Hey! You ok?!" The waterbender groans softly and said "Y…yeah, I think so…" He opens his eyes and sees a beautiful woman looking at him with a smile on her face. Her flawless ebony skin despite the scars and scratches, her soft aqua blue eyes and her ponytail make herself an image of beauty. He looks to her that she's wearing water tribe clothes meaning that she's a waterbender just like him. He blushes softly and counting his blessing for bumping into a beauty like her. "Um…you ok?" asked the woman in a calm voice. He snaps back into reality and said "Y…yeah. I'm sorry for bumping into you." "It's ok. You look different," said the woman as she helps him up. The waterbender's skin is the same as the woman's, his hair is long and back and his eyes are aqua blue. His clothing is the same as the woman's, water tribe. The only thing he is wearing that is different is a crescent moon necklace. "So, what's your name, sir?" asked the girl with a smile. "My name is Aruluin Light and I want to become the strongest waterbender in the world," said Aruluin with a smile. "Well, aren't we aiming a little too high on that goal, Aruluin?" said the woman as she chuckles softly. "Yeah but I'm sure it will happen. By the way, what is your name?" asked Aruluin with a smile. "My name is Korra and I'm the Avatar," said Korra in a calm voice. Aruluin gasps and said "No way! You're Avatar Korra?!" "Yes, that's right," said Korra. He bows at her and said "It is an honor to see a living legend like yourself." "Please, Aruluin. I've just got through taking down Unalaq and saving the world. I just need to rest," said Korra as she sits down next to him and takes a deep breath. He looks at her face and sees the scars. "You've been through a lot, Korra," said Aruluin in a calm voice. "Heh…you can tell, huh? Yeah. It has been exhausting…mentally, physically and spiritual," said Korra as she looks at him and gives him a soft smile. He smiles and looks at the spirits moving around freely and happy. "The spirits are very happy, Korra. They are in your debt," said Aruluin in a calm voice. Korra looks at him and said "Y…you know how they feel?! How is that possible?!" "I was born speaking to spirits. I always hear out their problems and make sure that they got what they need. It's sort of a gift that I've been blessed with," said Aruluin as a spirit comes by him and he pets the spirit. "Wow, that's amazing, Aruluin. I didn't know that you have this gift," said Korra. "Again, it's a blessing," said Aruluin. A black cat walks around near the Tree of Time and mews at them. He turns around and sees the cat. "A cat spirit?" said Aruluin in a calm voice. The cat runs off as if to lure him to a meeting ground. "Korra. I will be right back," said Aruluin as he gets up and follows the cat. "Be careful, Aruluin," said Korra as she relaxes. Aruluin follows the cat all the way to the clearing and the cat looks at him. "So you are the one who can see and speaks to spirits. I thought that water bending girl can do it because she's the Avatar. But I guess that's not the case," said the cat with a grin. "Hmm…you look like a cute spirit and yet you can speak," said Aruluin in a calm voice. The cat spirit starts to transforms into a beautiful young woman in her late teens wearing Fire Nation clothing. Her skin is flawless, her beautiful black hair tied up in a classic Fire Nation style, and her eyes are brown. "Who are you?" asked Aruluin while keeping his guard up. "I am Azula, Fire Lord Ozai's only daughter! But that was a lifetime ago, for I have passed on. I'm surprised that you can see and speak to me, waterbender," said Azula in a calm voice. "My name is Aruluin Light, Fire Princess," said Aruluin in a calm voice. "Of course, Aruluin. In any case, I want to offer you a proposal," said Azula as she gets closer to him. "What kind of proposal?" asked Aruluin. "I want you to help me come back into the world of the living and become my king, Aruluin," said Azula. "M…me?! I don't think I can…" said Aruluin as she stops him and said "Oh, come now. I know who you truly are, my prince. And it would be a shame if your secret gets out." "I don't respond to threats, Azula," said Aruluin as he stands his ground. "Of course you don't, Aruluin. I just want to see what would you say. But, I can show you a vision of your true destiny," said Azula as she show him a vision of the future. He look and sees himself sitting on a throne of a restored castle be praised and loved by many people and have Azula as his queen and wife with twin children showing off their bending skills. "Is that…me?" said Aruluin in a calm voice. "Yes, and it can come true if you agree to be mine, Aruluin. So, do we have a deal?" said Azula as she holds out her hand and smiles. Aruluin thinks about it softly. He still don't trust Azula thinking that it might be a trap but he can't refuse someone asking for help. He shakes her hand and said "I will help you, but I don't want any backstabbing, Azula." "Backstabbing? Me? Fine. I promise. No backstabbing," said Azula with a smile. "Then it's a deal. Now, I guess you can be my 'pet' while you are in feline form," said Aruluin. Azula nods as she turns back into her cat form and hopes in his arms. "Hmm…you need a nickname. I got it! I'll call you Azu," said Aruluin with a smile. "Oh, ha ha. Very funny, my prince," said Azula as she speaks to him through his mind. "I thought it was a cute nickname for you. Well, let's go see Korra. I bet she's waiting for me," said Aruluin as he, along with Azula the cat, goes back to Korra. Back at the Tree of Time, Korra was resting calmly and waiting for Aruluin's return. "Man…so much have happened. I can't believe that Unalaq tricked me into believing him and I listened to him and not my father," said Korra as she was kicking herself mentally about the events that unfolded with her fight against Unalaq. "Sometimes, we have to learn from our mistakes and move on, Korra. We can't dwell on the past and think about the what-ifs. Sometimes, you have to live and learn," said Aruluin as he walks up to him with Azu on his head. Korra looks up to him and said "You're right, Aruluin. I guess all we can do is move on. Hey. What's with the cat?" "Oh her? This is my new feline companion. Her name is Azu," said Aruluin as she rubs Azu's head making her purr. "Well, I guess we should head back to the Southern Water Tribe," said Korra as she tries to get up, but falls back to the ground in pain, "Monkey feathers! I can't get up." Before she can think of something, Aruluin picks her up and puts her on his back. "What the?!" screamed Korra as she holds on to Aruluin and looks at him. "Relax, Korra. I'm just giving you a lift to take you back to the Southern Water Tribe," said Aruluin with a smile. She grins as she point to the right at the portal and said "That takes us to the Southern Water Tribe, Aruluin." He nods as he uses his bending to speed through the snow and to the portal. Azu and Korra hang on for their lives and hopes that he slows down. Once they made it to the portal, they jumps in it and is transported to the Southern Water Tribe. Once they are there, he looked around and sees the place like a war have been through here. Destroyed camps, broken machinery, and oil spots. "Whoa…it's like a huge battle went down around here," said Aruluin as he makes his way to Korra's home while she helps him guiding the way. "It's a long story, Aruluin. I need to rest," said Korra. "Understood, Korra," said Aruluin as he keeps on going to Korra's home. "Korra!" screamed a soft voice. The duo turns around and sees an older woman who is almost like a splitting image of Korra. "Mom. What are you doing here? Where's dad?" asked Korra in a worried voice. "Trying to find you, Korra. Tonraq is busy trying to get the Southern Water Tribe back to fighting shape since he became our new chief," said the woman as she looks at Aruluin, "oh my. You're a new face. What is your name?" Aruluin smiles and said "My name is Aruluin Light, mother of Avatar Korra." The woman smiles and said "Please. Just call me Senna. I see you're carrying my daughter on your back like a true gentleman. I will take you to our home. I figure you two need some rest." "Thank you, Senna," said Aruluin as he follows her to Korra's home with Korra on his back. As they keep walking, he sees many people of the tribe looking at him carrying the Avatar. "Um…why is everyone look at me?" asked Aruluin in a shy voice. "Well, this is the 1st time they saw a newcomer carrying the Avatar, Aruluin," said Senna. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, Senna," said Aruluin in a calm voice. "Well, I don't think so, Aruluin. It sure beats walking," said Korra with chuckle. Aruluin smiles as he keeps walking with Senna. Azu rests on Aruluin's head and purring softly. A few minutes later, they arrived to Korra's family home. "Welcome to our home, Aruluin. It isn't much, but it's better than nothing," said Senna as she went in. Aruluin follows her in and looks around the home. Their home is neatly clean. Lots of different shields hanged on the wall with care, different sizes of pots are standing near the wall and a staff is lying on the floor. "Nice home you have here, Senna," said Aruluin with a smile. "Thank you, Aruluin. I try my best to keep this place clean. Korra's room is on your left. Please take her there and lay her on the bed," said Senna as she goes into the next room. He takes Korra into her room and lays her on her bed. "There you go. Now, you need to rest to gather your strength back, Korra. Trust me, after what you been through, you really need it," said Aruluin with smile. She nods as she yawns softly and falls asleep. He puts the cover over her and silently leaves the room. Senna sees him coming in and bows at her. "Thank you for inviting me into your home, Senna. I will leave now," said Aruluin as he started to leave. Senna stops him and asked "Why are you leaving, Aruluin?" "Well, to be honest, I don't have a tribe I can call home myself. I'm kind of an outsider and well, I don't want to cause any trouble for you, Korra and the rest of the tribe. So, I figure that I should leave now while the getting's good," said Aruluin in an honest voice. "You can stay here, with us. This can be your home and I think you and Korra can learn from each other and make a great team," said Senna. Aruluin looks at her and asked "You sure you want me to stay? I don't want to be a burden on you." "Nonsense. I've already set up a room for you while you was putting Korra to bed. You are a part of the family now, Aruluin Light," said Senna as she hugs him. He hugs her back and said "Ok. You win, Senna. I will stay with you. And I will vouch for Azu, my pet." Azu mews in agreement. "Then it settle, on behalf of Avatar Korra and Chief Tonraq, I, Senna, officially welcome you to the Southern Water Tribe, Aruluin Light," said Senna. Aruluin bows at her and said "It is an honor to be a part of the family. May I ask a question?" "Sure, my dear. What is it?" asked Senna. "When is lunch? I'm hungry," said Aruluin with a smile and a growling stomach. Senna laughs softly and said "You're just like my husband Tonraq. He always hungry. I'm fixing dinner away." So for the remained of the day, Aruluin and Azu are now members of the Southern Water Tribe, and enjoying their meal. Well, mostly Aruluin.

Meanwhile in a fancy mansion at Republic City, a guard was coming up to the stairs holding books and notes he have obtained and knocks on the door of the master bedroom. "Enter," said a regal voice. The guard comes in and see a slightly older waterbending noble looking over his books. His skin is dark brown, his long black hair that is in a ponytail, and his soft eyes are sky blue. His clothing is a noble version of waterbending clothing of the Northern Water Tribe. "My lord, I have went to the home of your late brother Unalaq as you requested," said the guard as he bows at him. "And…" said the noble. "Upon looking on the his personal belongings, I found some of his books and notes he was keeping on a certain waterbender that he kept in his dungeon. His findings are eye opening," said the guard as he was giving him the books and notes. The noble took a look at the books and notes and was reading them in full detail. "Hmm…he was studying this bender….yes…yes…very interesting…" said the noble in a soft voice. "My lord, is everything ok?" asked the guard. "Everything is ok. For now, I have found the perfect way to exact my revenge on the Avatar for killing my brother," said the noble. "Um, Cortez Sai…need I remind you that Avatar Korra always find a way to defeat her enemies? I mean look at her track record: she took down Amon and the Equalists from ridding the world of benders and she even took down your brother when he fused with the evil spirit Vaatu to become the Dark Avatar. Maybe she's just too good to be defeated," said the guard. "But that will all change! All I need to do is find the waterbender with a crescent white moon birthmark on the shoulder. Once I find that waterbender, that bender will be the key to destroying Korra and get the revenge," said Cortez with an evil grin. "I hope you know what you are doing, my lord," said the guard as he bows at him. "Get ready to feel the wrath of Cortez Sai of the Northern Water Tribe, Avatar Korra!" said Cortez as he laughs evilly. "Oh, I have a bad feeling about this one," said the guard while shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun starts to rise on the Southern Water Tribe. Most of people are starting to get up and begin to start their day. In the home of Korra, Aruluin is sleeping peacefully in his room dreaming about fight many foes along with Korra. He wakes up from the screech from Azu hiding behind the bed with fear in her eyes. "What's wrong, Azu?" asked Aruluin as he starts rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "T…that monster! It's coming to eat me!" screams Azu in his mind. He turns around and sees a polar bear dog, who licks his cheek. He pets the dog and said "Good polar bear dog." Korra comes in the room and said "I see you met Naga, Aruluin." "Naga…such a cute name," said Aruluin as he keeps petting Naga. "Me and her has been through a lot," said Korra as she hugs Naga. Aruluin turns to Azu and said "Now, Azu. Be nice to Naga. I should get ready to help around here. Got to earn my keep around here." He gets up and goes to get his coat. Korra and Azu look on his back and sees a white crescent moon on his left shoulder and some scars on his back. "Hey, Aruluin. It's that your birthmark?" asked Korra. "Hmm…yes. It is, Korra." "It looks interesting," said Korra. "Thanks. I'm going out to help people. Be back soon," said Aruluin as he put on his coat and heads out. Korra thinks about the scars on Aruluin's back. "I wonder who Aruluin got those scars? I'll ask him about it later," said Korra as she heads out and practice her bending. Azu looks at Naga panting and said "I will defeat you, monster!"

Outside of Korra's home, Aruluin sees everyone pitching in with their chores. He goes over to a group of waterbenders using their bending to put up snow pillars. "Hello. Need help?" asked Aruluin in a polite voice. "Hey, you're the guy who help carry Korra in her home. Thanks for that. My name is Hale," said Hale as he shakes Aruluin's hand, "those two guys are my friends. That's Cole, the one who wearing an slim down clothing of our outfits. And that's Abel, the fighter of our group." "Hey," said Cole with a smile. "Greetings, new blood," said Abel as he bows at him. "Nice to meet you, Hale, Cole &amp; Abel. Can I help?" asked Aruluin with a smile. "Sure. Just make some pillars. At least you'll do better that Cole," said Abel with a snicker. "Hey! At least I don't take a deep breath to make mine, unlike someone I know!" said Cole while giving Abel the 'You got some nerve look at him' look. "Ok, you two. Enough with the jokes. Let's get to work," said Hale as he rubs his forehead. The four benders took a deep breath and perform their waterbending to make some snow pillars. Aruluin's 1st attempt was flawless while Cole, Abel &amp; Hale's attempts are good. "Not bad, Aruluin. Wish I could say the same for these two," said Hale as Cole &amp; Abel argues at each other over who's snow pillar is better. "I should count my blessing then," said Aruluin while chuckling softly. While he is still talking to his new friends, two leaders are looking at Aruluin. The male leader is a handsome man in his late 30s, wearing his Southern Water tribe chieftain outfit while the female leader is an old woman in her late 70s looked on. "So what do you think of the new waterbender, Master?" said the chieftain. "He shows some promise, Chief Tonraq. I heard that he was carrying your daughter in his back yesterday. I'm surprised that you took it well," said the old master with a smile. "Yes, I know. I got an idea. How about I challenge him to a fight, Master Katara?" asked Tonraq. "That would be a fun thing to watch. Let me guess, going to see if he is up to the challenge?" asked Katara. "That's right," said Tonraq with a chuckle. "Oh dear. Well, I guess I can make it a match between you two. Just make sure you know what your getting yourself into," said Katara. "Understood, Master Katara," said Tonraq. "Try not to get yourself hurt. You're still not 100% after your fight with your brother," said Katara. "I'll be fine. I can get some help," said Tonraq with a grin.

Back at Korra's home, Azu was sneaking up to Naga and grins softly. Naga was eating her meal and waging her tail happily. "Enjoy your meal, monster. For I, Azula, will take you down!" said Azu in her mind as she gets ready to pounce on her. Senna and Korra looks on and tries to hold back their laughter. Azu lets out a loud meow and starts to pounces on Naga. However, Naga dodges her and holds her in her paws. She then licks Azu in a friendly way while Senna &amp; Korra was rolling on the floor laughing. "I told you, mom," said Korra while still laughing. "I can see that," said Senna as she tries to remain calm. Azu growls softly and said in her mind "You win this round, blasted polar bear dog."

Outside, Aruluin and his new friends have been finishing putting up the new pillars and doing the chores around the village. He did blush when the girls are waving and winking at him. Before he can do his next chore, Tonraq tries to hit him with a snowball. He dodges it and gets in a defensive stance. "Nice reflexes, new one," said Tonraq with a soft chuckle. "Are you Tonraq, chief of the Southern Water Tribe?" asked Aruluin in a calm voice. "Correct. I see you did your homework. You are the one who carried my daughter to our home. Aruluin, right?" asked Tonraq. "That's right. I take it you want something, am I right?" asked Aruluin. "I want to challenge you to a battle to test your bending skills," said Tonraq. "Really? Sounds like fun. So, is it just you or are you bringing some friends to help you out?" asked Aruluin. "That's for me to know and for you not to find out. Meet me at our home for our battle," said Tonraq as he walks off. Aruluin looks at him and said "He looks tough. I need to be careful." He hurries to finish all of his chores so that he can be ready for his duel.

Back at Korra's home, Azu was sleeping peacefully on Naga's back. Korra smiles and said "At least those two aren't fighting." "I don't know, Korra. Knowing Azu, she's not going to take this one laying down," said Senna. "Oh I doubt that, mom," said Korra. Tonraq comes in and smiles at his wife &amp; daughter. "Oh honey. Welcome home," said Senna as she goes to him and kisses him. "Hi, dad," said Korra as she hugs him too. Tonraq hugs them back, kisses Senna and said "That's one way to welcome the new chief of the Southern Water Tribe. So how are you two been doing?" "I'm feeling better now, dad," said Korra as she flexes her muscles. "Everything's ok, dear. Have you met Aruluin yet?" asked Senna. "Yes, my dear. I have met him and challenge him to a battle to test his bending abilities," said Tonraq. "So soon? You haven't heal from your fight with your brother. Wait…you got that look in your eyes. What are you planning?" asked Senna. "I know Korra wouldn't mind a good fight. But I have to ask, my love. Can you still fight?" asked Tonraq with a grin. Senna laughs softly and said "Yes, Tonraq. I can still fight and I won't mind taking on Aruluin in a friendly fight." "If mom's in, then count me in too, dad," said Korra with a smile. "Perfect. Now, let's head outside and get ready for our 'duel'," said Tonraq with a smile. Along with Korra &amp; Senna, Tonraq heads out of their home and prepares for their duel with Aruluin. Azu was still sleeping peacefully and mewing in her sleep, mostly thinking about eating a giant fish.

Back to Aruluin, he was coming back the Korra's home for his challenge with Tonraq. He tries to remain calm and focus, but he was nervous because he's not only going up against the chief of the Southern Water Tribe, he's going up against Korra's father. Once he made it there, he dodges an incoming snowball that was aim at him. "Alright, buddy! Come on out!" screamed Aruluin as he gets into his fight stance. Senna comes with and a smile and said "Hello, Aruluin." "Senna? Why are…it's a trap!" screamed Aruluin as he dodges both stream of water &amp; a blast of fire that was aimed at him. "I'm surprised you manage to dodge our attacks that quick, Aru," said Korra as she cracks her knuckles. "You got lucky, Aruluin. But you won't get lucky this time," said Tonraq as he appears from the snow. Aruluin look around and remain calm. "3 against one, huh? Ok. I was going to take on Tonraq, but I can deal with it. Bring it on!" screamed Aruluin as he start to throws snowballs at Tonraq. Tonraq gets hit by a few as Korra starts to throw some blasts of air at him. Aruluin dodges the air blasts but gets hit by Senna's water blast. "Gotcha, Aru!" screamed Senna. "My turn!" screamed Korra as she uses her earth bending to float the piece of earth that Aruluin is standing on. He shakes his head quick enough to see what's going on and said "Oh, this can't be good…" "Bingo, Aru," said Korra as Tonraq jumps up and hits him with a block of ice, causing him to hit the snow. "That went south so bad…" said Aruluin as tries to shake off the pain. "Give up, Aruluin?" said Tonraq. He gets up and said "No matter how hard you knock me down, I'll always get back up. Come on, you three. Let's continue." Korra get ready to attack, but Aruluin manages to hit her with a blast of water. "Hey! No fair!" screamed Korra as she lands in the snow. "All's fair in love and war, Korra," said Aruluin as he dodges Tonraq's shot and counters with a shot of his own. "Ow! You little…" said Tonraq before he got pelted by a couple of snowballs. "Take that!" screamed Aruluin as he dodges Senna's attacks. "Stand still, Aru! I can't land a hit on you!" screamed Senna. Aruluin dashes up to him and knocks her out with a non-lethal chop to the head. "N…no fair…" said Senna in a weak voice as she falls into the snow knocked out. Korra growls at him and screamed "You'll pay for that, Aru!" She starts to throw each type of element at him and grins as she thoughts that he can't dodges all of them. Aruluin, without even thinking, starts to dodge each of Korra's bending flawlessly. "No way!" screamed Korra as Aruluin got close to her and pins her in the snow. "Ha! I win, Korra!" said Aruluin with a smile. "H…hey! No fair! How did you dodge my attacks?!" screamed Korra as she struggles to break free but couldn't. "I'm that good…I guess," said Aruluin as he lays in the snow next to her. A few seconds later, both Korra &amp; Aruluin started to laugh as Senna and Tonraq smiles at them. "Those two make the best of friends, Tonraq," said Senna as she shake the cobwebs out of her head. "He definetly prove himself worthy of being part of the Southern Water Tribe. Aruluin Light…" said Tonraq in a proud voice. Aruluin gets up and looks at him. "I, Tonraq of the Southern Water Tribe, hereby welcoming you in the Southern Water Tribe," said Tonraq. "Thank you so much, Chief Tonraq," said Aruluin as he bows at him. "Also…" said Tonraq as he throws a snowball at him which hits him and knocks him back into the snow, "…that's for burying me in the snow, defeating my only daughter and knocking my lovely Senna out! Oh! I'm going to enjoy knocking some sense into you!" Aruluin gets up and starts running away from Tonraq. "Hey! Come on! It's not my fault!" screamed Aruluin as he was busy running and dodging Tonraq's bending. Korra and Senna couldn't help but to laugh uncontrollably. Far away from Korra's home, Katara was looking on the battle. "He is now one of us. I am glad," said Katara, "but that quick dodging. He manage to dodge all of Avatar Korra's bending attacks in prefect form. Only bending masters and grandmasters can perform that flawlessly. Could he be…not, it can't be…but still, I need to have a talk to know about him."

In Republic City and the mansion of Cortez Sai, a young woman, who is about the same age as Aruluin, is in her bed of her room reading a book about the great benders of history. Her skin is light as a peach, her long beautiful black hair, and her eyes is brown. Her clothing is a unique Northern Water Tribe outfit tailored only for her. Before she can read another page of her book, the light of the candle on her nightstand went out. "Oh for the love of…" said the girl as she flicks her wrist and the fire lights the candle. "That is much better. Now where was I…" said the girl as she resumes reading her book. As she is reading, a golden crown with the Fire Nation logo on her dresser.


End file.
